boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Spaghetti and Coffee
"Spaghetti and Coffee" is the second episode of Season 3 of Boardwalk Empire, and the 26th episode overall. It was written by Executive Producer Howard Korder and directed by Alik Sakharov. It premiered on 23 September 2012. Samuel Crawford approaches Chalky White to ask his permission to marry his daughter, Maybelle. Chalky has Samuel give him an impromptu physical to test his progress training as a doctor and is impressed when he picks up a mineral deficiency. Maybelle is less keen on the idea, unsure if she truly loves Samuel. Chalky insists that she must marry him for the good of the family, annoyed when she wonders about meeting someone more interesting like Chalky himself. Maybelle brings Samuel to a North Side jazz club owned by Chalky. He tries to confront her about her feelings but is interrupted by the boisterous dancers. He asks them to watch what they are doing and a man slashes his face with a switchblade. Chalky has Dunn Purnsley beat the knife wielder to a bloody pulp and then asks Maybelle if she still finds him interesting. Eli Thompson is released from prison and is disappointed when Mickey Doyle picks him up. He resists Mickey's attempts to install him as an assistant in his bootlegging business, despite the order coming from Nucky Thompson. Mickey takes him to Tabor Heights to deliver a payoff to Sheriff Sickles in advance of a major liquor shipment passing through on its way to Arnold Rothstein; the town is Mickey's customary refueling point, half way between Atlantic City and New York. Eli gets a warm welcome from his family when he finally gets home. His son William has taken a job at a lumber yard to support them while Eli was imprisoned. Eli reluctantly re-evaluates the job offer seeing his family's need, and joins the convoy North. Gyp Rosetti lays in wait at the town and refuses to allow the convoy through, having bought the gas station and picketed the street with armed men. Mickey reluctantly turns back. Margaret continues to investigate the paucity of health education for pregnant women at St. Theresa's Hospital. Dr. Douglas Mason confounds her with his doubt in her ability to effect change. She is disappointed when Nucky sends word that he will not be accepting an award from the Catholic Church. Nucky is in New York already, staying with Billie Kent at her apartment. He delivers his payoff to the Attorney General's new middleman, Gaston Means. His jealousy is stoked by seeing Billie flirting with a variety of men. He tells her that all he wants is to remain with her while everything runs itself. Plot Official synopsis Mixing business with pleasure in New York, Nucky bristles at the collection tactics of Gaston Means, a “special investigator” with ties to Attorney General Harry Daugherty. At St. Theresa’s, Margaret is troubled when her altruism is met with resistance by both a patient and an idealistic doctor. Gyp extends his stopover in Tabor Heights, a town halfway between Atlantic City and New York, with an eye towards establishing a strategic foothold. Chalky and his daughter Maybelle fail to agree on her future with Samuel; Eli gets a new boss and faces new realities at home; a major liquor shipment takes an unexpected detour. (HBO August 22 press release, via SpoilerTV) Summary Recap Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden also known as George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow (credit only) #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Bobby Cannavale as Gyp Rosetti #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring #Stephen Root as Gaston Means #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Meg Chambers Steedle as Billie Kent #Patrick Kennedy as Dr. Douglas Mason #Kerry O'Malley as Edwina Shearer #Glenn Fleshler as George Remus Co-Starring #Clea Alsip #Domenic Joseph Ambroselli #Joseph Aniska as Agent Stan Sawicki #Chris Caldovino #E.J. Carroll #Kevin Csolak #Justiin Davis as Lester White #Marc D. Donovan #Emily Dorsch as Cornelia Predock #Lola Friedenstine #Josie & Lucy Gallina as Emily Thompson #Madeline Getty #Charles Gray #Mark Havlis as a Driver #Matt Hobby as Phillip #Emma Holzer #Christina Jackson as Maybelle White #David Jackson #Robin Madel as Prudence #Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian #Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson #Grace Rex #Ty Michael Robinson as Samuel Crawford #Jonathan Ruckman #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Dominique Swift #Nick Wyman as Dr. Landau #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson #Brian Harlan Brooks as Jazz Dancer #1 #Terrence Clowe as Jazz Dancer #2 #Cicily Daniel as Jazz Dancer #3 #Queen Esther as Jazz Dancer #4 #Francesca Harper as Jazz Dancer #5 #Dameka Hayes as Jazz Dancer #6 #James Jackson Jr. as Jazz Dancer #7 #Ernest Williams Jr. as Jazz Dancer #8 Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Steve Kornacki - Co-Producer #Steve Turner - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #David Stenn - Supervising Producer #Chris Haddock - Co-Executive Producer #Diane Frolov & #Andrew Schneider - Co-Executive Producers #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Howard Korder - Writer #Alik Sakharov - Director Closing credits #Jeffrey Gibson - Stunt Coordinator #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Dhana R. Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Cristine Chambers - Associate Producer #Jennifer Ames - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Marketing Images File:Chalky 3x02.jpg File:Chalky 3x02 wide.jpg File:Rosetti 3x02.jpg File:Rosetti 3x02 portrait.jpg File:Margaret 3x02.jpg Videos Season 3 Episode 2 Preview|Season 3: Episode #2 Preview Season 3 Recap 1|Season 3: Episode #2 Previously on Season 3 Episode 2 Clip - Gyp's Questions|Season 3: Episode 2 Clip - Gyp's Questions Season 3 Episode 2 Clip - Nucky and Gaston|Season 3: Episode 2 Clip - Nucky and Gaston Memorable Quotes External Links *Boardwalk Empire (season 3) at Wikipedia *"Spaghetti and Coffee" at HBO.com Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes